Fluid control valves are commonly distributed throughout process control systems to control flow rates and/or pressures of various fluids (e.g. liquids, gases, etc.). A fluid control valve assembly typically includes a valve body, a stem, and an actuator (e.g., a pneumatic actuator) to displace the valve stem to operate the fluid control valve. Typically, movement of an actuator stem moves the valve stem to position a plug or flow control member within the valve. In the case of a diaphragm actuator, an input pressure (e.g., pressurized gas, fluid, etc.) is applied to a chamber of the actuator to displace the diaphragm. The input pressure necessary to displace the diaphragm is typically defined by multiple parameters including diaphragm and spring selection, tolerances of components, assembly variation, etc. Typically, the flow controlled by the actuator is largely defined by component selection and tolerances, thereby resulting in significant variability in actuation response (e.g., input pressure necessary to actuate the diaphragm actuator). Additionally, the operating flow controlled by the fluid control valve may necessitate adjustments to the actuator over the operating life of the actuator as the flow through the fluid control valve may change (e.g., drift) over time.